Bloody Roses
by OtakuGurl604
Summary: What if the host club members weren't exactly human, but vampires. What kind of dangerous situations will happen to Haruhi as she becomes the only person at Ouran to know the Host Club's secret? And what will she learn about herself and her own lineage?
1. Prolouge

Bloody Roses (chapter 1)

Loud echoing steps sounded throughout the hallways of Ouran Academy. Outside the windows, the last rays of dusk were beginning to disappear. The lone girl heading down the hall was in a desperate hurry, for what reason, dear reader, you are soon to find out. After what seemed like hours rather than a couple of minutes, the girl picked up her pace, her breathing starting to become heavier with each step, her long yellow dress was tattered and dirty, an uncommon thing amongst the ranks of the Ouran students. But the real thing that stuck out was the way she was clutching her neck, a red liquid seeping out from underneath her shaking hand. She knew they were after her, and she had to get away. With that resolve in mind, she broke into a full out run. Her panicked eyes scanning for an exit, or some place to at least hide.

"Where are you my princess? We weren't done yet! We still have plenty of time left before my next client arrives~"

Someone called out in a sickly sweet voice, only serving to fuel the girl's panic as the footsteps trailing behind her came closer and closer by the second. In an attempt to put some distance between the hunter and the prey, the girl ran into the closest room. It appeared to be abandoned, but that made no difference for someone running for their life. Out of breath she slowly backed away from the door, keeping her eyes trained for any sort of movement.

"You know you didn't have to run away right?"

A voice said from behind her. In a flash she turned around to see the glowing red eyes she was running from, and the golden blonde hair draped in shadow as the sun had completely set, throwing the room into a pitch black darkness.

The girl's scream was soon drowned out by ominously serene silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry this wasn't much of a "chapter" so to speak, more like a prelude I guess you could say. Just so we make this clear though, the story will follow the main course of events that occurred in the anime/manga, but adapted to fit the story's theme. Please tell me your thoughts and keep in mind this is my first fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 1

Bloody Roses (Chapter 2)

 _'Can you see this from heaven mom? This place has four library rooms, and not one of them is actually quiet.'_

A disgruntled honors student thought to herself as she shut the door to the overly crowded library in frustration. All she wanted was a quiet place to study! And yet every single library in the school had turned into some sort of social gathering. She clutched her books to her chest as she trudged down the halls, earning weird glances and judgmental looks from the other students making their way to class.

"Do you see what he's wearing?", She heard one of them say to her friend standing next to her in a hushed whisper.

"Of course I do, its so hideous, how could I not!", the friend replied with a giggle. She was quickly silenced by the other girl.

"Quiet or he'll hear you!", the girl replied in a mocking voice. They obviously wanted the Haruhi to hear them, but she honestly didn't care about their opinions.

"Damn rich people", She muttered underbreath as she continued her search for a quiet place to read her books. _'It sounds like the only reason they come to school is to have fun rather then actually learning something'_ , she continued with a sigh. She honestly didn't like going to school here. She was constantly surrounded with all these people of high social standing that didn't seem to care about anyone but themselves. They couldn't even tell that the new Honors student was a girl, not that it bothered her anyway. She never cared much for appearances and labels anyway, as most could tell by the way she was dressed. Unlike all the other students at Ouran Academy who could afford the pristine yellow dresses or the formal blue blazers, this particular student wore a worn out brown sweater that was a little bit too big for their small frame. The wrinkled white shirt underneath wasn't much better, it only being half-tucked in her baggy black pants. Her dark brown hair was cut short, and didn't even look good either. Her shiny brown locks looked like it had been done at home to save money on the expenses of having it done at a hair salon. Even her shimmering brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of huge glasses that were way too big for her face. Her father often told her to buy some contact lenses or something to reveal her "pretty brown eyes", but she often times said no due to how expensive they were. Compared to the expenses of buying new glasses, her grandfather's didn't seem that bad.

After a while of aimlessly waling around the school, Haruhi slowed her pace a little bit, finally able to catch her breath. She took the time to look out the large windows revealing the picturesque landscape of the school grounds. The cherry blossoms looked like they were about to bloom signaling that spring was almost near. The magnificent clock tower stood proud and tall against the blue sky, looking like something from a cathedral in Europe rather than something from Japan. It was unreal. She had to keep reminding herself as to how she even got into such a prestigious school.

Finally, she came up to a pair of large, white double doors. "An abandoned music room?" She thought out loud as she reached for the handle. Turning the handle, the door creaked open as she slowly stepped inside the dark room.

"Hello?", she called out as if expecting someone to answer. Taking a look around, she noticed that there was a bunch of tables, chairs, sofas and bouquets of roses around the room. Even weirder was the fact that they were all still fresh, as if they had just been picked from the rose garden in the courtyard. It was a strange sight for an abandoned place such as this. Each table even had a full tea set on it, as if it was just waiting for someone to sit down and use them. But there was one set that looked like it had been used. Out of curiosity, Haruhi walked closer to the used tea set. She quietly set her books on the table and picked up the delicate tea cup sitting on the matching saucer.

 _'Its still warm…'_ she thought as she could feel the heat coming from the liquid just by holding it.

"That's weird...it looks like there were people here", she said to herself as she set the teacup back down on the platter. It was then when she noticed a speck of red on the mahogany table. It looked strange and out of place, almost like...blood. Upon having this thought, Haruhi immediately thought that someone was hurt.

 _'Are they ok? Where are they now? Are they still hurt?'_ , were all questions that ran through her head. Her expression worrisome, but not for herself. She had to find the injured person and make sure that they were alright. She looked around the room now, searching for another clue as to where the person had gone, and she found it in the drops of red on the floor, leaving a spaced out trail of the red liquid to most likely the person who was injured. Now, Haruhi wasn't a doctor. She in fact came to this school hoping to become a lawyer. But she didn't need to have vast medical knowledge in order to know that the wound didn't seem fatal. Then again, the splatters only got bigger as she followed them. Finally she came across a long curtain, suspiciously draped exactly where the trail ended.

Haruhi took a deep breath and reached to pull back the curtain. Quick as a flash, she had the cloth pulled open to reveal a small alcove behind it. There, on the floor, was a girl. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were shut, it almost looked as if she was sleeping. Except for the fact that she had to puncture wounds on her neck that were bleeding openly. Haruhi didn't have time to think. This girl need some serious help.

"Miss? Miss! Are you ok? Hey!", Haruhi yelled at her, trying to wake up the unconscious girl. She feared that maybe she was dead. Panicking, she then tried checking for a pulse, or any sort of life to prove that the girl was still alive. She felt so cold, but she was at least breathing. A sense of relief flooded through Haruhi's body. But not for long…

 _"Who are you?"_ , she heard someone, no, it sounded like two voices say from behind her in perfect unison. Haruhi whipped around to face the speakers. Even in the dark, she could make out not one, but two people, twins it looked like. Their hair was the exact same shade of reddish, brown, maybe closer to ginger. Their faces were identical copies of each other. But their golden eyes were trained on the honors student, waiting to see what she would do next.

"W-Well you see, uh, I'm-", but she was cut off by another voice and footsteps padding their way over to them.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Is everything alright?" someone asked as the approached them where they were, the twin's eyes never leaving Haruhi. He sounded like a little kid, and as the footsteps got closer, she saw that they looked like a little kid as well. He was a few inches shorter than Haruhi was with soft honey blonde hair and big brown doe eyes that looked like the picture of innocence. But he wasn't the only one there. Haruhi didn't even hear him approach where she was. He was really tall, and had a large, muscular frame. He looked tan, and had black hair cut short which matched his black eyes. He kept a stoic expression the entire way there, the only sign of emotion being when his eyes widened slightly upon seeing the intruder. Even the blonde seemed mildly surprised that there was someone there, he hadn't even sensed her. "A human?", the blonde asked himself quietly as his expression hardened to one which was un-befitting for his child-like face.

"Yes, it appears he found out-", one of the twins started, "-our little secret", the other finished. Haruhi's expression turned panicky as she brushed past them, already heading for the door.

"I-I'm really sorry about that, I guess I'll just be leaving now...heh heh...", Haruhi said in a nervous laugh, adding a small wave goodbye into action as well. But when she turned back around, there was someone leaning against the doorframe that hadn't been there before. He was tall, but not as tall as the stone faced boy she saw before. He had neatly groomed black hair and glossy black eyes hidden behind his thin wire-framed glasses. He held a black leather bound notebook at his side in one hand, and with the other moved to push his glasses back up against his face, a glare now shielding his eyes from view.

"Haruhi Fujioka, the famed 1st year honors student. He got into this school on the scholarship that had been given out last year.", the black haired boy began, "Hikaru; Kaoru; I believe he is in your class?", He said directing his attention towards the twins. The said Hikaru and Kaoru took another look at the person in front of them.

"Oh yeah, we know him, but..", they said in perfect unison once again, "He doesn't talk very much-", Hikaru continued, "and he's really shy-", the other twin said after the other, "Therefore we don't know much about him", the pair finished with an uninterested shrug. Meanwhile, the black haired boy simply smirked at the new information, leaving Haruhi extremely confused all the while.

"Oh! So you're the person who got in here on scholarship! That's so cool Haru-chan! Isn't that right Takashi?", the honey blonde turned to the tallest who grunted in response.

"Yes, its not everyday a commoner gets into this school", the one with glasses replied.

"H-Hey, can someone please tell me what's going on?", Haruhi asked in a confused tone as she whipped her head back and forth between the boys.

"I don't know. Tamaki, what do you think we should do with this human?", The black haired boy asked to what seemed like no one in particular. Much to Haruhi's surprise, someone answered in a smooth voice.

"I guess we should explain some things to him",someone replied to the un-answered question. The owner of the voice, who was most likely this Tamaki that was mentioned earlier, stepped out from behind the door. He had a tall, lean figure and had a certain way he carried himself that seemed to differentiate him from the others. He wore his golden blonde hair lose and messy and his violet eyes shined in the dim lighting. It almost took Haruhi's breath away. No, wait, what was she thinking, she never had those thoughts before. She shook them away as soon as they came into her head. But Tamaki only stepped closer to her, causing the girl to move away from him. "Kyoya, can you please shut the door?", the blonde asked as the boy with glasses shut the door. Haruhi's brown eyes moved between the blonde and the door, not having enough time to make a run for it as it shut.

"Now!", Tamaki exclaimed pulling the girl out of her thoughts. "I suppose I should just get right down to it. You see, my little nerd, we are in fact vampires!"

.

.

.

Silence.

"Vampires? You actually expect me to believe that?", the honors student deadpanned. Tamaki suddenly looked taken aback, like he was surprised that she didn't believe the story. But that expression was gone as soon as it appeared. The simply smirked.

"So you don't believe me, Fujioka?", he asked in a mock hurt tone, to which Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"How could you ask me to believe in something that clearly isn't real. I mean seriously, what do you people take me for?", she asked in a cynical tone, completely different then how she was acting just a few minutes ago. She crossed her arms in front of her in a stand-offish way, clearly not amused by the whole ordeal.

"Now if you'll excuse m-", she didn't get to finish before a hand was gently placed over her mouth. Haruhi's brown eyes widened as she came face to face with the tall blonde in a matter of seconds.

'B-But that's impossible!', she thought, 'He was yards away from me just a second ago!'. The blonde simply smirked even wider, revealing his sharp, pointed teeth. Haruhi's eyes widened even further if that was possible, but then a thought struck her. The teeth might not be real. But then how would that explain the girl in the back room, with the two holes in her neck? Maybe they really weren't lying. It could be a possibility as well. But something inside her told her that he was telling the truth. With that explanation in mind she moved backwards, away from the tall blonde, his eyes turning red around the edges as his teeth were shown directly in front of her. In fact, now that she took a look around, everyone seemed to have the same look going for them. Haruhi suddenly felt afraid.

"you really are vampires...", she all but whispered to herself. Then she thought of something else. "W-What happened to that girl back there?! Is she alright? She isn't going to die, is she?!", Haruhi asked as her voice grew more and more panicked.

Yet Tamaki simply laughed as he stepped forward, forcing the honors student to step backwards, away from the taller's advances. "Oh no, she's completely fine. In fact, she should be waking up in a little while...", he said as he continued his advances, Haruhi ending up against some sort of pedestal now. Tamaki now had her cornered up against the stand for the antique vase sitting on top of it. "I wonder, why doesn't it work on you...", he whispered quietly.

The blonde then proceeded to trail his fingers down Haruhi's jawline, earning a shiver of displeasure from the girl. He then proceeded further into tilting her head to the side to expose her neck to him, already reaching down to take a bite when he was suddenly pushed away from her with great force. But this also caused Haruhi to take a step backwards, right into the stand for the vase. Panic spread across her features as she quickly turned around to save the breakable relic, but it was to no avail. The vase shattered into what seemed like a million pieces with the look of a horrified honors student left in its wake. First she had to deal with vampires and now this.

The twins suddenly appeared behind Haruhi, causing the poor girl to jump and face them. "Now you've done it!", Hikaru said, "We were going to auction that antique off to raise money for the club!" Kauru scolded, only making Haruhi feel more and more guilty.

"C-Can I pay you back?", she stuttered out to which the twins replied with a mischevious grin. Haruhi could have sworn that she saw a brief red glint in their eyes.

"With what?", they replied. Haruhi did not like the feeling she was getting from the way this conversation was going.

"Now now boys, leave him alone", Kyoya silenced the two, but he bared a small smile of his own. "Though, he has to pay us back in some form or another...", his voice trailed off to look at Tamaki, almost like he was communicating to him through his eyes.

Finally, after a long while, Tamaki focused his eyes on the honors student. "I have come to a decision!", He proudly announced in an over dramatic way. "Haruhi Fujioka, you are now required to serve as our errand boy in order to pay back your debt to us. You must do so, or else you will have to pay us back in full", he said in a way that was serious, completely different then how he was acting a few seconds ago. "You must help us by keeping our secret safe with you, and if anyone were to find out...", he paused, his violet eyes starting to glow a faint red were now staring directly into her soul.

"well I'll leave it to your imagination"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

sorry it took so long to produce a new chapter. I'm in my school's play and we're in hell week right now.

please leave a review of chapter 1!


End file.
